blmerpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Corvus Voyagers
The Corvus Voyagers are a small, crackpot team of pirates, mercenaries, vagabonds, and psychopaths. The Ship The Corvus was initially a Cubikon Capitalists Union trading vessel. Seven of the nine raided and subdued the vessel, taking it as their own. Their reasoning is unclear - likely due to space constraints on the old vessel. The ship is highly modernized with up-to-date technology - not all of it legally obtained. The ship's main features include a high-powered shield generator and a warp relay. The ship does not have any weapons, except for a few missile pods. It deploys large amounts of air units in case of attack, which are all remotely-controlled - often by the crew themselves. The ship also has a limited compliment of androids, mostly built by Pyrnne and Elysium in their spare time. The Crew This section is WIP as is the rest of this article. 'Eva' Eva is the de-facto 'pilot' of the Corvus, with captain experience in the Alirion military. She doesn't often leave the ship, and instead operates the on-board machinery. She originates from the 'Deadzone,' a shady area of Alirion space, giving her quite a lot of 'street cred,' as several Kaetani have after spending their childhood in 'niggerhoods.' Her weaponry, when it does come in handy, consists mostly of medium-range rifles. 'Versluis' Versluis has the role of defense - he keeps the ship safe from ground-intruders. He does the majority of the talking when all else fails - from the end of a gun. He comes from Rylliki City, the Alirion 'capital.' Generally being sociable, he's probably the most friendly person aboard. His choice weapon is large revolvers and explosive weaponry - as well as cars. 'Hallvi' Hallvi is an Iceyne female, and handles the majority of diplomatic meetings. She's a 'cripple,' having osteoperosis and a disabled leg. As the Corvus's philosophy goes, always send the cripple first. Her jobs aboard the ship mostly consist of keeping the comms and relay systems running, as well as manual piloting. If she ever does fight, she knows she won't last long, and generally uses the 'helpless' response. She does own a hardsuit and several small arms, though. She's also ridiculously Icelandic in speech patterns. 'Pyrnne' Pyrnne is a Vespi female originating from Saturn IV, or Titan. She's a fairly intelligent individual, having been the one who designed some of the new technology for the Corvus. She keeps the ship from, well, not exploding if it's been shot. She creates the 'evil android army' with Elysium on her off days, and generally sets up the majority of the controls for them. Her weapons mostly include shotguns and totally not stealing Versluis's bolters. 'Kvin' Kvin is a Vespi. Yeah. He speaks in short, choppy speech patterns, and generally isn't too intelligent. His main role is being HEAVY WEAPONS GUY, and his weaponry consists of practically grenade launchers, miniguns, and other large weaponry. 'Movoslo' Movoslo is an Aviantsie. He was initially a high-class Alirion tactician, and held the majority of the cash for the initial seven Corvus members. He directs ground battles from the air, and basically never gets into direct combat himself. He's pretty old, after all - almost 120 Earth years, which is about the Aviantsie equivalent of 65. 'Anadyr' Anadyr is a human medic. Summed up, he is an egomaniacal, narcissistic, pain in the ass. He has an overinflated sense of self-importance, but is a very capable doctor. He serves as a field medic in larger battles, and wields weapons such as large pistols, but mostly distributes medicine and HEALS to injured members. 'Elysium' Elysium is the Aviantsie scientist of the group. She mostly spends her time idling around a computer screen or playing cards with the rest of the crew. She also serves as a long-distance cover in battles - a sniper. She collects large amounts of rifles, but never really uses the majority of them. Her one 'illegal' quirk is manufacturing morphine - and distributing it, whilst never using it herself. 'Ellika' Ellika is a Gaelic (Irish) woman who does a lot of the stealing, sneakiness, and assassinations. She also stands in for Hallvi when she's unavailable, but does a pretty shit job of it. Her on-board job is being moral support with her naturally silly accent, as well as playing a fairly exaggerated amount of video games and cards. Her weaponry mostly consists of knives, phaseblades, and shocklances, but occasionally uses rifles.